Rescue from Somalia
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Our picks story up six moths after Aliyah in late 2009 early 2010, when "Nikita" from Section One rescues Ziva David from Somalia Terrorists! The Character Sarah David-Gibbs was on lone for this story from Sarah David
1. Bio's

**SECTION ONE  
**

**These Files Are Top Secret and are to be Considered "EYES ONLY"**

**Name:** Nikita Jones **Alias:** Josephine

**Age:** 41

**Birthplace**: New York

**Marital Status:** Unknown

** General Appearance: (What ever seems useful) **

** Height **5' 10" (1.78 m) ** Weight: **125** Eye Color: **Blue ** Hair Color: **Blond

** Living Arrangements: **Lives at a secret location, "Address and phone number are unlisted" due to the nature of her occupation. (Satellite No Fly Area) Satellites are not permitted to pass overhead/photograph area

** Occupation(s):** Spy/Assassin/Operations of Section One/Spy Master

** Degree of skill: ** Expert Sniper, Expert Forger, Expert CQB, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert in surveillance

** Character Outlook: **

Head of Section One a covert Anti Terrorist organization

** Family Background: **

**Mothers Name: ** Roberta **Fathers Name: **Phillip

**Character Quirks: **Childlike Innocents, Fearcly Loyal, Can be ruthless when needed, Highly Intelligent

* * *

**Name: ** Sarah David **Alias:** Sarah David-Gibbs, Sarah Lucasi, Miss Smythe, Sharon

**Age:** 22

**Birthplace: **Israel

**Marital Status:** Married to Angelo Lucasi

**Children and their ages**: Tali age 5

**General Appearance: (What ever seems useful) **

**Height: **5'10" ** Weight: ** 112 pounds **Eye Color: **Blue **Hair**: Brown

**Living Arrangements:** Unknown at this time

**Occupation(s): **Spy/Assasion

**Degree of skill:** Expert

**Character Outlook: **

**Family Background: **Her mother is Ziva David, her Father is Jethro Gibbs

**Character Quirks: **She has no past, never knew her parents until the age of 21 do you being kidnapped at age 6.

* * *

**Name: ** Angelo Lucasi **Alias:** Carlos

**Age:** 30

**Birthplace: **Sardinia

**Marital Status:** Wife is Sarah David- Lucasi

**Children and their ages**: Tali Lucasi, age 5. Two children from before he joined section a boy named Edoardo and a girl named Carla "Both Edoardo & Carla think he is dead"

**General Appearance: (What ever seems useful) **

**Height: **6'** Weight: ** 220 **Eye Color: ** Brown **Hair**: Black

**Living Arrangements:** Unknown as this time

**Occupation(s): **Currently a Spy/Assassin for Section One, Former Captain in the G.I.S. Gruppo Intervento Speciale- (Status KIA)

**Degree of skill:** Expert

**Character Outlook: ** Optimistic

**Family Background: **Classified

**Character Quirks:**

Does not exist

* * *

**Name: ** Michael Samuelle **Alais:** Jacques

**Age:** 48

**Birthplace: ** France (City Unknown)

**Marital Status:**

**Children and their ages**: Adam Samuelle Age 10

**General Appearance: (What ever seems useful) **

**Height: **5' 11"** Weight: ** 170lbs **Eye Color:** Sea Green **Hair****: Color:** Brown

**Living Arrangements:** Unkown

**Occupation(s):** Spy/Assassin/Head Black Knight Security International

**Degree of skill:** Expert Sniper, Expert Forger, Expert CQB, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert in surveillance

**Character Outlook: ** Unknown at this Time

**Family Background:** Family came from Money though this is unconfirmed

**Character Quirks:** Tends to be Blank-faced often emotionless and a coldly efficient at killing. Excellent quality's for a spy/assassin


	2. Rescuing Ziva

After a long night of reviewing old operative files Nikita comes across the one file, she was unprepared to find the file of Michael Samuelle. Dirfting off to sleep she starts to recall the last time she saw him in vivid detail leading up to that moment they said goodbye.

In Nikita's dream the Year is 2001 at a bridge somewhere in Paris

_His face softens and he raises his eyebrow Michael looks at Nikita with focused intent asking, you will take care of Adam. As he caressed her face_

_Nikita looks longingly in his eyes as her eyebrows slowly start to drop slightly downward as worry turns to sadness at the thought of never seeing her love again her eyebrows rise, as her lips turn upward almost to a sneer I will!_

_His eyes become like glass as tears start to build in his eyes Michael's resolution shone in his face Goodbye Nikita!_

_She tries to be as resolute as Michael but Nikita is having a harder time of it then Michael was as she says "Goodbye Michael"_

_Nikita simply repeats "Goodbye"_

_Off to the side Mr. Jones Nikita's father says "there's one last complication!"_

_Both Michael and Nikita turn round in utter bewilderment as they look on with a blank stare as their eyebrows quickly rise._

_Mr. Jones steps forward saying "I'm afraid I lied it is not you they want..., it's me!"_

_After a brief pause, he says "I do apologize for this whole charade but you see I had to make it convincing... We were under constant observation by my colleagues and they would not allow me to give myself up! So..., it all come down to you Nikita I need your promises that you will return to section..., become operations, and then eventually take over for me as I had always planed! I cannot go unless you say yes!"_

_Looking at Nikita Mr. Jones says "One day you will realize it's the right decision..., Always trust your father"._

_Reaching forward Nikita takes the key to section from her father. "Nikita" says is "Yes" and watches her father walk off across the bridge as Adam walks to his father Michael! Mr. Jones reaches the other side two six gunshots ring out as Mister Jones falls to the ground. Out of pure instinct Nikita tries to run to her father only to be restrained by the two bodyguards._

_Gare Saint Lazare Train Station both Nikita and Michael take each other's hands as they look into each other's eyes. Nikita's voice brakes she tells him take him as far away from here as possible help him forget!_

_In his soft voice he tells her well be all right!_

_Regaining her momentary loss of composer Nikita tells him according to my father I was born for this!_

_Michael caresses her face he tells Nikita "there will be a time when Adam won't need me anymore!"_

_Trying to maintain the cool demeanor of a section one operative Nikita tells Michael you'll know where I am Michael, I love you!_

_Michael I love you! She says_

_Nikita reaches forward putting something in his hand saying "Michael, take this card, there's a number on it, it's an emergency number if one of your old enemy's comes after you use it. It's a direct line to me!"_

_Michael looking into her eyes for the last time he mouths understood_

_Nikita whispers "Michael; after that number is used, the cell will be destroyed!"_

_Both Nikita and Michael hands slowly part nether one wanting to let go of the other until just their fingertips are left touching._

_Michael turns and walks away with his son into a sea of people_

_Nikita is left standing there wearing sunglasses to hide the single tear coming down her face._

* * *

Monday 00:00 hours Midnight. Miss Jones was woken from her slumber by the sound of the door to the perch sliding open she finds herself in the darkened tower in the bowels of Section One deep underground "Nikita" or Miss Jones, as she is now referred to had not thought about those events in years! Walter steps into "The Tower" from the opposite end asking are you alright sugar. Nikita Says Fine Walter, just thinking about the day he walked out of my life, that's all!

Walter doesn't need to ask whom Nikita meant he knew all too well; he missed him just as much as she did!

Walter asks Nikita "The same dream sugar."

Groggy Nikita looks out from droopy fluttering eyelids her mouth is open slightly showing a somewhat dazed state of mind. Nikita tells him in a sotto tone voice "Yes Walter, but why now..., after all these years..., I have never had flashbacks before."

Pausing as he looks up and to the right briefly and biting his lower lip, he looks for the right thing to say he tells Nikita "Some would call it a premonition, sugar!"

Winking at her old friend, Nikita says "Thanks Walter somehow...; you always know just the right thing to say."

She pauses before asking "Walter we have an upcoming operation slated for Somalia to handle a piracy/raiding problem!"

His eyes drew close as Walter narroed his gaze, Walter looks at her "I'm on it Nikita!"

With a smile so big that there are obvious parethasis marks in her cheeks. Miss Jones fill attention was on her computer screen; hitting a key on the keboard she opens a line to Jason Crawford telling him, I want you to start a mission profile for an Operation to Somalia!

In section one the one thing people have plenty of is time, it's also the first thing you loose all sense of. Jason drops everything he is doing setting aside what ever project he was working on saying "yes..., Miss Jones right away."

Miss Jones tells Jason "briefing in thirty..."

* * *

0030 hours Nikita AKA Miss Jones looks out from her peach overlooking the common area of Section One. From the mission briefing area Jason looks up to her giving her a nod! She heads down to the briefing area around the table sits Jason, Walter, and Miss Jones!

Jason's tone of voice was taut even thick as he stated "We have unconfirmed reports that the group of pirates are holding U.N. Aid workers hostage within Somalia

With a nervous swallow Jason fumbles with some papers before finding the information he needed stating, "According to the money trail the pirates are being backed by Red Cell an old friend of ours It's rumored that they are holding an NCIS/Mossad Agent hostage as well"

Miss Jones was grinning like a Cheshire cat said "Very interesting..., it would be nice to have U.S. Intelligence owing us a favor for a change; do we know the source?"

Jason regains his composer saying in a confident tone of voice, "The score for the intelligence... came to us via a private security company called BLACK KNIGHT; at first glance the company seems to have been organized with the same compartmentalization as Section!"

Miss Jones was a bit taken aback as she tells Jason in a monotone mater of fact tone of voice "Find out as much as you can about the founder of the company... Then send it to me in the mobile command center before ending the conversation by saying in a orotund tone "Eyes Only Jason"

Jason hands Miss Jones,the file folder saying "I have a preliminary dossier here, he says. The company itself is based in Langley, Virginia..., but no one outside of the company has ever seen the founder!"

Both Walter & Nikita give each other a knowing glance, each thinking the same thing! _"Could It Be Michael"_

0045 hours Miss Jones walked into the armory to see Walter tasking a rescue & recovery team for Somalia telling him in her soft spoken manner, "I will head up that team... while I am gone have Jason, make up me up an identity Michael could not detect, sent it to mobile command!"

Walter looks at her wide-eyed "Sure thing Sugar!"

Walter watches as Nikita becomes the battle hardened operator and head of Section One telling him "Walter have a ten man team ready in five, I want five snipers' & one spotter, then activate a five man insertion team! Have at least one of the members qualified as medic; we don't know what condition the hostages will be in!

Tapping away on his computer tablet Walter said in a gravely yet pleasant tone of voice "Sure thing Sugar..."

"And Walter" Miss Jones said in a singsong tone of voice "Set my gear out... Sharon is the spotter."

Walter's eyes widen as voice rose a half an octave he says "your bodyguard!"

Miss Jones turns on a dine and smiles at her old friend as she looking directly at Walter as she reminded him "Sarah is the best sniper we have Walter."

Pausing, as his eyes grow ever wider Walter replies in a flat tone of voice, "I see you're point Sugar..."

Deathly silence falls between the two of them as his thoughts catch up with him Walter States Wait a minute Sugar..., you haven't headed up an operation in years!"

Miss Jones looks at him with a smile saying "Walter..., I wouldn't ask anyone here to do anything I would not be willing to do myself..."

With a smile Walter said softly, "that's just like you... suger!

Miss Jones tells Jason over her communications unit "have my private jet, ready to pick me up after the raid!"

* * *

0300 hours somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea, two unmarked VH-60D Night Hawk helicopters are airborn on their way to Somalia! There primary objective is hostage rescue!

0550 hours Miss Jones checks coms saying "All teams check in" Nikita was doing a final check of her own equipment as she said, 'Sniper Team set your radios to channel 2, Infiltration team your radio to channel 3 I will be monitoring both teams... Just in case!"

"Rodger that Miss Jones..." Nikita hears in her earpiece.

06:00 hours both teams and "Miss Jones" fast roped down off the skids of the choppers disappear into the desert taking up their positions.

* * *

Acting as spotter for the sniper team Sharon made her way to her first mark taking up her position, she starts calling out commands into her headset. Sniper One..., Once you have you acquired your target tap mic once.

About two seconds later Sharon hears Sniper One hitting his mic once in the affirmative!

Sharon said Sniper Two..., Once you have you acquired your target tap mic once.

About two seconds later Sharon hears Sniper Two hitting his mic once in the affirmative!

Sharon said Sniper Three..., Once you have you acquired your target tap mic once.

About two seconds later Sharon hears Sniper Three hitting his mic once in the affirmative!

Sharon said Sniper Four..., Once you have you acquired your target tap mic once.

About two seconds later Sharon hears Sniper Four hitting his mic once in the affirmative!

Her eyes drawn close half way and she clinches her jaw close tightly Sharon rechecks her Spotters scope as she makes note of all the century's positions saying as quitely as she can . All snipers on my count she counts down, Three, Two, One. Fire, Fire Fire

Bullets leave the suppressed high-powered rifles on their way to their targets raced through air. All for targets dropped where they stood with the last expression still frozen on their faces!

0605 hours Somalia, Elsewhere in the compound the Ziva David the highly trained Mossad Agent hears the muffled sounds of high velocity rounds from the suppressed rifles as they slice though the desert air! Thinking to herself _"What is going on... I know high vilosity round when I hear them?"_

Miss Jones calls out "Team two get to your second mark...; I want this clean, quick & quite!

The infiltration team leader replies ready Miss Jones

Miss Jones counts them down! Saying "Three, Two, One, Now, now, now."

All through the compound all that can be heard in the air is the suppressed automatic gunfire of the HK MP-5SD3! Ziva could smell the gunpowder that hug heavy in air as the scent of sulfur wafted past her nose. She struggled to tip her chair over not wanting to catch a stray bullet

Miss Jones approached Ziva David, as she sat bound and beaten, with her boot knife Miss Jones cuts the ropes asking "Miss are you alright?"

Ziva recognizes the accent as Australian asking in a wheezy voice, "What unit are you with?"

Ignoring Ziva's Question Miss Jones asks her "Are you Mossad?"

With a constrained voice Ziva forced herself to speak even though her ribs ached as she took a breath and told her, "Yes..., though... I have been working with NCIS for the last 3 years..."

Miss Jones said rather bluntly "Then you should know..., I can't tell what unit let alone the organization I work for!"

Ziva though the pain of a bruised lung replies "true."

Ziva starts coughing up blood at she attempts to stand only to feel herself fall to her knees.

Miss Jones calls out over coms. Sharon you get to the designated extraction point we are headed back to mobile command.

As Ziva tries to stand once more but the blood that has pooled in her legs has caused her ankles to swell to the point of numbness in her feet. Lurching forward she starts coughing up blood once more she can feel the searing pain of her broken ribs combined with her bruised lungs making agonizingly painful to breathe let alone talk.

Miss Jones calls out in a penetrating Voice, "GET ME A MEDIC..., NOW!"

Ziva thinks to herself, _Who ever she is, she is the one in charge _

Miss Jones voice softened as she said, "Don't try to stand wait for the litter"

06:30 hours a team of medicinal personnel hurriedly started to work on Ziva, one of them walks over to where Miss Jones is standing saying "She shows obvious signs of being tortured!" Miss Jones looked at the person and said "Patch her up as best you can, get her ready to move out"

The Medic looks at Miss Jones, having assessed Ziva condition she told Miss Jones, "as long she is given time to rest I see no harm."

Ziva is lying on the ground on her back.

Miss Jones says on my count lift her onto the stretcher, 3, 2 1 lift.

The pain is so intense Ziva draws her brows low as her gaze narrows forcing her brows to a slight peak at the bridge as she grits her teeth as she starts crying

Nikita looks at the medic asking once again this time in a more demanding tone "can she fly!"

The Medic repeats "As I told you as long she is given time to rest I see no harm."

Putting her fingers to her ear peace Miss Jones says "good"

The Medic tells Miss Jones "you will need a medic to travel with you!"

Miss Jones gives them curt nod walks away saying "I have one!"

A lone voice comes over Nikita's communications ear peace announcing all U.N. workers accounted for Miss Jones we are head to egress!

Miss Jones looks at the woman in the litter asking "what is your name"

In a tremulous tone of voice the woman told Nikita, "Its Ziva..., Ziva David!"

Miss Jones asks Ziva "Is there someone you would like me to contact, for you!"

Taking a tentative and painful breath Ziva could feel the broken ribbs straining agaist her lungs as she managed to say "not right now, I just want to rest!"

Miss Jones calls out over comms "Sharon meet me at the jet... in 5 minutes"

Sharon calls back "Yes Miss Jones be there in five."

Looking up from the stretcher, Ziva ask again "Who..., are you?"

Nikita tells her softly "I am as you just heard I am Miss Jones... If you would come with me Miss David..., I think that my jet will be a more comfortable trip to freedom then the black hawks!"

Ziva manages to get out a week smile before saying "Thank you!" in a quavering tone.

A short time later with the assistance of a two medic litter bearers make there way to an unmarked private jet.

Ziva strained looking up from the stretcher trying to make out any marking on the jet in hopes of discovering to her mysterious rescuers are!

Smiling Miss Jones tells Ziva in a singsong tone "If you're looking for a registration numbers don't bother, this is a blackflight Miss David."

Pausing to take a painful breath Ziva said "So... even if I were to trace the plane there would be no record of the fight!"

Miss Jones told Ziva in a flat tone of voice, "That is correct Miss David!"

Ziva asks could you contact Gibbs & DiNozzo at "NCIS" for me; let them know I am safe!

* * *

07:00 hours Miss Jones said in a matter of fact tone, "I take it by your request you have no desire to return to Mossad!"

Looking away and off into the distance Ziva said aloud for the first time "No..., cough, no I do not they left me out here to rot."

Miss Jones pauses before saying "I see..., that does simplify things... considerably!"

Ziva looks at her asking how so!

Miss Jones said "It means at least for the moment we can keep Mossad in that dark..."

Finding it to difficult to talk with four broken ribs, grabbing a peace of paper and something to write with Ziva scribbled, "Contact NCIS."

Miss Jones replies in a soft spoken tone, "Ziva..., as much as I want to grant your request to contact "NCIS," Miss David... I think it best the world thinks your dead for the moment..."

"Why" Ziva asked.

"If we announce to the world at large that you are alive..., whoever is behind this could accelerate there plans and start cleaning house!" Miss Jones replied curtly.

Ziva David looks scribbling "why are you helping me?"

Miss Jones said in a sotto voice, "Because, twelve years ago..., I was exactly where you are now..., hoping it was a bad dream!"

Ziva just sat there not trying to write or talk

Miss Jones told Zina "Why don't you go in the back of the plane..., theirs a bed you rest on, a shower and some clean clothes you can wear , I need to call my HQ!"

Miss Jones Looks at Ziva saying will you excuse me for a moment. Nikita walks over to Sharon saying in a curt tone "May I speak with you for a moment!"

Sharon looks at her asking "Miss Jones?"

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper Miss Jones tells Sharon, "You are not to tell her that she is your mother..., unless the thought of another trip to the White Room sounds appealing to you!

Sharon replies fearfully in a wobbly"tone No..., it does not Miss Jones!"

Miss Jones tells Sharon in a soft spoken tone, "I want you to help her to the sleeping quarters where she can clean up and get some rest!"

Sharon with the aid of Nikita's 2nd bodyguard help Ziva to back of the jet, where the sleeping quarters are located. Ziva steps into the adjacent room where the shower is located then strips off the cloths she has on for the first time in months she sees her refection in the mirror and starts to cry.

Sharon walks in to see her huddled on the floor in the corner her battered & bused body reflected in the mirror. Sharon removes her long ankle length coat and drapes it over the mirror blocking the refection. Stripping down to her undergarments Sharon says to Ziva "Let me help you" Turning on the water Sharon gently lifts Ziva into the shower telling her "I will step in first..., and then you step in after me..."

Sharon starts washing Ziva as gently as she can, the water pooling at there feet very quickly turns dark crimson as Sharon washes the all the blood away.

15 minutes later Ziva with the assistance of Sharon steps out of the shower. Ziva looks at Sharon telling her "Please..., call me Ziva; calling me Miss David makes me feel old!"

Sharon replies "As you wish..., Ziva"

"Angelo" Miss Jones second bodyguard comes into the room with freash towels sending Ziva darting into a corner taking up a defensive posture."

Sharon slowly walks over to Ziva saying softly, "Ziva..., its all right..., this is Angelo..., he helped me carry you back here..., remember..."

Elsewhere in the plane, Miss Jones sits in the conference center and places a Video call back to Jason in Section One!


	3. Secrets and revelations

00:00 Midnight the following day aboard her private jet Miss Jones sits at the table with arms resting on the table her hands folded she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Jason..., I will be going to my country retreat in France for a month..., if you need to contact me on the red phone!

Jason tells Miss Jones "understood!"

Tuesday 00:30 In the Sleeping Quarters of the Boeing BBJ, Ziva starts having a flashback about the violent beatings she would suffer at the hands of her captures, she starts fighting in her sleep. Sharon gets up from her seat and steps onto the bed taking Ziva in her arms and just holds her! She gently starts rocking her mother in her arms as she whispers in Ziva ear (It's alright, you are safe) as Ziva slowly calms down.

Sharon thinks to herself _Mom, what did those bastards do to you!_

Over the planes, P.A. system the pilot announces we will be landing in France in five minutes.

* * *

01:00 hours the trio disembarks the jet walking the short distance to Miss Jones Private Limousine Miss Jones Private Limousine and a security detail pulls up to a palatial county estate in the heart of French wine country!

Within the interior of the limousine is Miss Jones, Sharon, Ziva. Seated next to the driver is another man Miss Jones 2nd bodyguard Angelo.

In the back The of Miss Jones is quite spacious limousine, Ziva who is seated opposite Miss Jones tells her "I had the strangest dream as I slept..."

Miss Jones Looks at Ziva with a raised eyebrow asking her, "What was it about?"

Ziva looks at Miss Jones saying, "I was back in that camp..., I was a hostage and trying to fight my way free!"

Miss Jones reminds Ziva in a soft singsong tone, "As I am sure you are aware..., flashbacks are normal!"

Ziva told Miss Jones in a flat tone of voice, "True..., but here is where the dream starts going sideways..., I" Shifting in her seat Ziva said in a quavering tone "I could felt my daughter's arms around me..., comforting me!

Miss Jones thought to her self, _She is figuring things out_ as she asks Ziva "What's so odd about that."

Ziva tells Nikita "She was taken when she was five years old and presumed dead!"

Both Sharon and Nikita look at each at other; this does not go unnoticed by Ziva studying Sharon's face closely not wanting to believe what she is thinking, _"She is about the right age..., and she looks exactly like me at 21..., could Sharon be...?"_

With her brows arched to the inside and coming to a point causing, a furrow at the bridge of her nose Ziva's frustration was hitting it's peek as she asks, "Miss Jones, not that I am trying to be impolite..., but what aren't the two of you telling me!"

With a placed face Miss Jones looks at Ziva saying "There are many reasons why I should tell you what has remand unspoken and even more why I should not..." Looking at Ziva right in the eye Miss Jones stated, "The plain truth is it's not my secret to tell!"

Sharon looks at both Nikita and Ziva saying softly, "Please..., wait here until I make sure its safe..."

Sharon came back moments later keeping her back to the door she raps on the window twice, the prearranged signal to Miss Jones letting her know it's safe to move! Sharon fixed her gaze on the horizon as she scans the landscape. Without looking away, she reaches down and opens the door, Miss Jones steps out followed by Ziva.

Sharon tells them in a curt tone "let's move." Taking point she walked forward, as Angelo fell in behind them scanning the rear to be sure all is clear as he walks backwards in lock step with Sharon.

* * *

0115 hours Sharon sits in Miss Jones office going over new security plans for the estate as she drifts off to sleep her dreams take her back to a year and a half ago.

_Sharon is standing in the doorway of Nikita's Office in Section One, "Nikita.., may I speak to you in private for a moment asked Sharon!"_

_Miss Jones hits one of the keys on her computer Nikita says "Jason I taking all surveillance in my office to dark for fifteen minutes!"_

_Jason tells her "understood Miss Jones!"_

_Her eyes are wide open with her brows arched to the inside and coming to a point causing, a furrow at the bridge of her nose her lips pressed tightly. Miss Jones looks at her asks "Now, what can I help you with Sharon!"_

_Sharon fidgets with her hair something Nikita has not seen Sharon do since her first year as Section. "Take a deep breath Sharon she says and say what you need to." Nikita tells her_

_Sharon blurts "I'm Pregnant Nikita!"_

_Miss Jones I see..., and how far along are you?_

_Sharon looks at Nikita telling her "I am about three months!"_

_Miss Jones face becomes slightly hardened saying "I see..., far enough along that we could not stop it... even if we had to..., Sarah how long did you think you could hide this... who is the father?_

_Sharon's face turns a deep shade of crimson as she says "Angelo!"_

_Fumbling with her keyboard Miss Jones says "I see, as I look at your records you have about a years worth of downtime banked, correct."_

_Sharon razes her eyebrow as she asks "yes..., why?"_

_Miss Jones calmly states "first among the people you have trained is there one person that you can think of to take your place for say seven months!"_

_Sharon gets a blank look on her face as she asks "Miss Jones?"_

_Miss Jones tells Sharon "here's what we are going to do Sharon; you will go to my estate in France for the next seven months have your child there... It's secure..., and no one will bother you then if you wish he or she can live there at the estate..., before you leave you are to select a subordinate to take over for you during that time!_

_Sharon says to Nikita "that's very generous of you Miss Jones..., thank you!"_

_Miss Jones tells Sharon "Please call me Nikita!"_

_Nikita said softly, "Sharon I have seen the result of a child raised here in section..., it was not the best result in the world!" _

The sound of Angelo walking into the office brings Sharon back to the moment

0145 hours Ziva and Sharon share some down time between one Ziva's Physical Therapy sessions in the sitting room of the country estate of Miss Jones. Ziva Sharon "I don't know why I am telling you this but I feel like I know you..., trust you!

Sharon tells Ziva shrugging her shoulders"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."

Ziva face softens as she recalls the happiest day of her life saying "I gave birth to a daughter once along time ago..., you remind me so much of her Sharon"

Sharon asks Ziva in a wobbly tone "What happened to her!"

Ziva told Sharon in a tremulous tone of voice "While I lay sleeping she was kidnapped..., I never found out by whom!"

Sharon looks into Ziva eyes for just a sign of recognition saying "Why are you telling me now."

Ziva said to "Sharon "When you realize that death is a certainty..., you start taking stalk of all the things left undone and unsaid in your life..., would that you were my daughter."

Sharon is stunned into silence her heart was screaming, _"Mom, I am right here..."_ but all she says is "Thank you..., for the flattery."

"Ziva" Sharon said in a strangled tone of voice "If your daughter were sitting here now what you say to her?"

Ziva told Sharon "I would tell her that I love her..., that I did not ever stop looking for her!"

Holding back the tears Sharon asked Ziva softly, "What about her father is he still alive?"

Ziva's face lights up as she says "He was a Marine a scout sniper now he is my boss at NCIS..., he is a good man."

Sharon asked Ziva half Guessing who Ziva is talking about, "What is his name?"

Ziva tells Sharon smiling "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Sharon voice rose an octave as she asked, "As in NCIS Gibbs?"

Ziva smiles saying "One in the same Sharon"

Sharon thinks to herself _"At least now I know who I get my snipers ability from"_

Fifteen minutes later in Miss Jones office Miss Jones takes Sharon's hand in her own saying "Despite what you are feeling right now, I am not heartless!"

Sharon looks at Nikita asking "May I ask a personal favor!"

Miss Jones asks with raised brow "What would that be..., prey tell?"

A tear runs down Sharon's face as she said aloud "When she leaves, I want her to take Tali..., you and I both know that Section One and even Center for that matter is no place to raze a child at least if she is razed by Ziva & Gibbs she has a chance!"

Miss Jones sheds a tear herself as she says to Sharon "I understand!"

Sharon looks at Miss Jones saying "I will be giving away my heart Nikita..., at least I know she will be safe."

Sharon starts crying as she admitted "I don't know if I am strong enough to give her away Nikita."

Nikita takes Sharon's hands in her own saying "I can take care of that, if you like"

Sharon gives Nikita's hand a squeeze and though the tears she says "I don't know that I could walk away after finding them I want to be there."

* * *

02:00 early Wednesday morning in operation's country home in the war Jones tells Jason I am calling to check in also I want you to run a simulation for me..., what would happen in the Middle East if Mossad no longer existed in its current state!

Jason gets wide eyed and slack jawed stating Surly you don't think!

Miss Jones said "honestly I hope it's just my gut working overtime..., what are the odds of an upcoming mission notice leaking out from Mossad HQ?"

Jason tells Miss Jones "never happen...; the odds are about as high as it happening at Section One!"

Miss Jones says to Jason "So... that means that ether one of theirs infotainment's was turned by red cell..., or someone deliberately blew their mission... Jason..., the files are to be restricted to my eyes only, until I get more information!"

Jason Miss Jones "Understood."

Nikita hits a button and opens a line to her office to Sharon's quarters have Ziva brought to the war room. Sharon states Right away Nikita.

Ziva enter the war room flanked by Sharon

Miss Jones turns to Sharon saying I need to speak to her privately. Sharon turns to leave saying as you wish.

I need to ask you some question's Ziva in talking to my people..., I have concluded that one of two things had to have happened before you were taken hostage!

Ziva asks her "what would that be."

Miss Jones tells Ziva it is my belief that someone got to a Mossad asset on the ground and tuned them pausing or someone deliberately blew your mission!" The realization of what Miss Jones had just said hits Ziva like I ton of bricks!

Ziva's eyes widen with her brows arched to the inside and coming to a point causing, a furrow at the bridge of her nose her lips pressed tightly together you don't mean!

Taking a breath Miss Jones tells Ziva if Mossad keeps their mission profiles as confidential as my organization does the possibility of a random leak is unlikely and that leaves only the two options I have outlined for you!"

Ziva mind begins to race as the thought of how the landscape would change if Mossad went rouge!"

Miss Jones asks Ziva "Here's the question..., whom would have something to gain from its going rouge?"

Ziva tells Miss Jones "I can think of only one person, Mossad Officer Amit Hadar!"

Miss Jones asks her do you trust agents Gibbs & DiNozzo.

Ziva tells Miss Jones "yes with my life, why."

Miss Jones responds "because very soon Ziva David you will be doing exactly that... I will be putting my life and my people's lives in their hands as well..."


	4. Going Home

One month later on board the Jet that had become a temopraryMoble Command headquarter for Miss Jones. They hear the pilot announce we will be arriving in Washington DC in a few minutes.

With nothing more than a sideways glance Miss Jones lets Angelo know she wants to speak with him. Nikita walks back to her office on board the plane he follows her closing behind him. Five minutes later they both walk back out to the main compartment. It appears as if we have the Director of NCIS on the line!

Director Leon Vance asks pointedly, "Who is this""

With a confident smile Miss Jones says to the Video screen "First... Director Vance let me save you some time..., since you are undoubtedly trying to trace this call you should know..., it has been scrambled and bounced off of half a dozen satellites."

Folding her hands as she looks at him with a placid smile saying right about now you're telling your people to trace this call if not the fight itself. This is a black fight Director Vance so don't bother trying to trace the flight or the call for that matter!

From inside MTAC With a concentrated and serous look Director Vance scrutinises the woman on the screen saying "I see!"

Miss Jones looks at him asking Director Vance "Do you have two agents named Gibbs & DiNozzo..., I have someone on board who would like to talk with them."

With his eyebrow raised to a high arch Director Vance asked "Who would that be?"

"You will find out when they do Director." Miss Jones said.

Director Vance tells Miss Jones "Give me a moment to get Gibbs & DiNozzo." Director Vance walks out of MTAC to the catwalk overlooking the bullpen stating rather abruptly. Gibbs & DiNozzo get both your six's up here..., now! Pausing briefly Director Vance says "It was not a request gentlemen..., that's an order."

Both men look at each other rather puzzled walking up the stairs. "Follow me" is all the Director tells them as he heads back MTAC. Moments later both Gibbs & DiNozzo and the Director stand in front the big screen! Her eyes soften as the corner of her mouth and lips begin to rise to a smile Ziva looks at them saying "I just wanted to let you know I am alive and I am safe!"

Both Gibbs & DiNozzo look at the screen slack jawed Gibbs asks "Where are you..., who are you with we thought you were dead!" Nikita cut Gibbs questions short saying "That was the whole point agent Gibbs." Nikita tells them "she is quite safe she said we will be arriving in "D.C. shortly..., You Are to Tell No One She Is Alive" my reasons will be made clear when we arrive at your location!" The screen fades to black!

The Director turns abruptly to face them. Ether one of you two know who that blond woman is. Both Gibbs & DiNozzo say in unison "No sir never seen her before." Director Vance asks a nearby technician were we recording the message as it was coming in!

The technician tells him in a wobbly tone "Yes sir "but it doesn't make any sense..." Running the check again the technician states, "The records say that woman died in a french prison..., executed sir!"

Director Vance's voice was rough as he said, "She looked very much alive to me."

With Director Vance's words ringing in the technician's ears he hands him the printed photo saying in a "yes sir..., here it is... for what it's worth..."

L.J. Gibbs asks the technician "did you at least trace it?"

The technician, stands there in silence not quite sure what to say.

Gibb asks impatiently in a grating tone, "well?"

Director Vance tells Gibbs "We couldn't..., she told us it was a black fight..., that information was confirmed by an attempted trace!

The technicia's voice was quavering as he says "whoever these people are...; they have some sophisticated tech at their disposal..., sir"

What does that mean Gibbs demanded, pausing in silence the technician tells him "It's on par with what you would find at the C.I.A or NSA agent Gibbs."

The normally even keeled Gibbs storms out of MTAC, screaming "SON OF A BITCH... I HATE SPOOKS"

* * *

20 minutes later at park in the D.C. area Director Vance sarcastically says Trent Kort as I live and breathe! Trent Kort looks at him saying "You called me remember Director Vance."

Director Vance replies "I know Trent, and if I have another choice, I'd use it!" Leon looks at Trent asking "What can you tell me about the women in this photo?" Kort says her name is "Miss Jones" anything beyond that is rumored and never talked about openly.

Director Vance looked at Trent asking "Anything else you can tell me... does she have a first name?"

Kort narrows his gaze, as he looks at him saying "Anyone who goes digging into her past or her organization is never seen or heard from again Leon tread lightly where she is concerned."

We had an agent Prescot look into her a few years ago; they found him the next day in the Potomac River with a bullet in his head.

Director Vance's eyes widen as he thinks to himself, "_if this woman is someone, the CIA is afraid of I have to meet her meet her."_

* * *

Back on board the jet that Miss Jones uses as a Mobile Command when an search alert for her photo comes across her screen. Raising her brow quizzically she thinks _You're being a naughty boy Director Vance!_

Seconds later another alert comes up this time its a trace on the name Miss Jones.

Nikita looks at Angelo asking in a matter of fact tone, "Who?"

Angelo looks as Miss Jones stating, "Trent Kort!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose Miss Jones stated in a in a taut tone of voice "The CIA Again" Looking at Angelo in an orotund and penetrating tone of voice Miss Jones said wearily, "Send the cleaners to pick him up... have him dealt with!"

* * *

Three hours later Nikita explains to Ziva "When this is over you may join my organization or go back to NCIS... until then I need your help."

Blank faced Ziva looks at her asking "What can I do that your staff cannot?"

For the moment at least you are out in the cold, a spy with no country..., no home as such you can do things no other agent can! Nikita tells her.

With her brows arched to the inside and coming to a point causing, a furrow at the bridge of her nose Ziva looks at Nikita what would that be?

Miss Jones stated in a flat tone of voice "Deliver a message for me Ziva."

Ziva asks that's all?

Miss Jones told Ziva, "There is a man from my past, a former operator I need to contact but I can't do it openly! Miss Jones tells Zivahe has a reservation at the 1789 Restaurant in one hour!

One hour later Miss Jones at the 1789 Restaurant Miss Jones points out a man sitting at a table saying Ziva "See the distinguished gentlman over there the one by the window with grayish brown hair and Sea-Green eyes?"

Ziva looks at him saying "yes!"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "Give him this message Row 8, plot 30..., tell him the time is coming for him to get back in the game..., then give him this communication unit and come back."

"If I might ask whose gravestone does that number correspond too!" Ziva asked wide-eyed.

Her eyes narrowed with her brows arching inward creating a furrow at the bridge of her nose as Miss Jones looks at Ziva saying "mine!"

Her eyes widen to the point they can't get any wider as Ziva becomes slack jawed "Yours!" She said.

Miss Jones takes a breath telling Ziva "Its how you join the organization I work for Ziva... No one misses you..., because they think your dead!"

Ziva slowly walks across the floor to where Michael Samuelle sits she looks at the man saying "Excuse me sir is your name Michael... Michael Samuelle?"

He looks at the woman before him saying "yes."

She tells Michael "I was asked to give you a message along with this device!"

Michael asks Ziva "What is the message."

Ziva tells him "Row 8, plot 30!"

Michael calmly asks Ziva "Where is she."

Ziva tells him put it in your ear handing him the communications device turns and walks away!

* * *

This following conversation takes place through a two way radio device.

Miss Jones says softly "Jacques you are needed!"

Michael responds in a soft yet gruff tone of voice "Josephine..., what's the mission Nikita?

Miss Jones tells Michael "I have reason to believe that there's an internal faction of Mossad that has been corrupted..., the evidence leads us to believe there being backed by "Red Cell"

Michael tone of voice rose quickly as he says "If that agency falls!"

Nikita says in a flat matter of fact tone of voice, "I know it will be Paris, all over again Michael..., thanks for the intelligence on Somalia!"

Michael asks Nikita "Did you rescue the agent?"

Miss Jones tells Michael "Tou were just talking to her!"

Michael asks Nikita "Are you considering her for recruitment."

Miss Jones says "I am keeping her in the dark for the moment Michael..., the less she knows the safer she is!"

Michael tells Nikita "you're getting more like Mr. Wolf."

"Perish the thought" said Miss Jones in a

"What are you planning?" Asked Michael silvery tone of voice.

"It will take us 24 hours to assemble a team and get them here, have Black Knight put one in place and coordinate until NCIS can get a team on the ground!" Nikita told him.

Michael tells Nikita "yes, Nikita, But why NCIS!"

"Simple", said Miss Jones "Section One" will be taking on our old nemesis the hydra named Red Cell!"


	5. NCIS

Monday 08:00 Miss Jones flanked be her two bodyguards picks up the phone in her private limousine and dials the number for Director Leon Vance provided by Ziva David telling him,"You've been a naughty boy Director Vance... you have been checking up on me!"

Thinking fast Director Vance said, "I don't know what you mean!"

Miss Jones told him in a curt matter-of-facttone of voice "Trent Kort no longer works for the CIA"

Director Vance paused for a moment asking in a tight tone of voice "Who does he work for?"

Miss Jones replied "You used to work for the Agency..., what is there retirement policy?"

Director Vance said "A bullet to the head!"

Miss Jones smiles quietly not saying anything into the receiver

Director Vance blurted into the phone "Miss Jones... who the hell are you?"

Miss Jones tells Director Vance "For now Miss Jones will do!"

Director Vance asked Miss Jones "What can I help you with?"

Miss Jones told Director Vance "Miss David and I will be arriving at NCIS within the hour..., I will have two bodyguards..., I will present my credentials at that time!"

Director Vance grumbled "I see will they be legitimate?" All Director Vance hears is the click as the line goes dead

* * *

Office of Director Leon Vance ten minutes later Leon Vance answers his phone saying "Yes!"

Security Desk at NCIS said "Sorry to disturb you sir but there a Miss Jones down here, flashing MI6 credentials saying that you are expecting her!"

Director Vance "Alright George processes them through security and escorts up to the bullpen!"

"Very well Director!"George said in a tremulous tone of voice.

"Sir, they have Officer David with them!" George said.

Director Vance asked pointedly "What's your point George!"

George replied "She was reported as dead!"

Director Vance said in a orotund, and matter-of-fact tone,"George, in the spy game nothing is ever as it seems!"

* * *

The elevator doors to leading to the bullpen slid open and out walks a women in white with long blond hair standing 5' 10" flanked by two bodyguards in black on either side of her! Beside Nikita is none other than Ziva David!

Tony stepped forward reaching for Ziva trying to find out how she is. Acting in-concert with one another both Sharon & Angelo move in a split second to protect Nikita and Ziva from harm stepping in front of Tony, Sharon gets to Tony first hitting him in the mid section with an uppercut, and then grabbing him by the collar kicks him in the back of the knee before moving to break his neck!

Miss Jones appraises the situation stating "Angelo, Sharon Stop..., they are friends!"

In a sarcastic whisper Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stares "I could have taken her."

Miss Jones looked at Tony saying "Agent DiNozzo..., had I not ordered them to stop Sharon would have killed you where you stand!"

Special Agent DiNozzo replied "How do you know I'm not Agent Gibbs!"

Miss Jones looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow looking him up and then down again saying "Because..., Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs was a trained Marine Sniper..., the first thing the Marine's teaches a sniper, is never rush-in, know your territory"

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs said in a sotto tone of voice, "She's got your number DiNozzo!"

Miss Jones turned to face Gibbs saying in her soft-spoken style, "Ziva speaks very highly of you Agent Gibbs!"

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs looks at Miss Jones asking, "What about the people that were holding Ziva?"

Miss Jones gave her bodyguards a knowing glance stating, "Is there some place more private we can discuss this..."

Director Vance asks "Ziva how are you?"

Ziva looked at Director Vance saying in a wheezy tone of voice "A bit battered and bruised..., but I am doing alright"

Director Vance told Miss Jones "Let's all head to my office..., for that private conversation!"

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stated "On your six boss!"

Miss Jones told "Sharon stay with Ziva, she feels safe with you..."

Sharon simply replied, "As you wish Miss Jones."

Miss Jones turned to Follow Director Vance stating "Angelo!" The six foot tall raven haired man fell in behind Miss Jones..."

DiNozzo commented "That's a well trained guard dog you've got there Miss Jones"

Miss Jones turned on her heals to face Tony she was walking backwards without missing a beat her face was placed but the look in Miss Jones eyes told Tony she meant business telling him, in a taut andcurt tone " In my world if an order goes unheeded people die" Turning on a dime Miss Jones resumed walking forward and right through the doors to the Directors Office close Miss Jones looks to her bodyguard who tells her "It's clean... Miss Jones..., I've set up the electronic signal scrambler"

"Unnecessary" Director Vance stated as he it the button on the underside of his desk taking the room dark.

Miss Jones watched the scene play out stating, "This technology is three generations behind!"

Special Agent Gibbs was getting impatient watching the verbal sparring match saying "My question still stands..., what about the people that were holding Ziva"

Miss Jones turned to face Gibbs the look on her face let him know she was not an armature, Miss Jones said at last in a monoton, matter-of-fact tone "All dead Agent Gibbs!"

Unhappy with the news Director Vance asked in a gruff tone, "How do you know that?"

Miss Jones said in a "Because Director Vance..., I over saw the raid on encampment myself..., that's how I know."

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs "What about the people that were holding Ziva..., what do you know about them?"

Miss Jones looked at Gibbs "What I am about to tell you is Highly classified we know the group that was holding Miss David were Pirates not a, Terrorist Cell, the people you need to be concerned about is a group called "Red Cell!"

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs: "What makes you say that?"

Miss Jones stated in a toneless voice "They are a terrorist cell Agent Gibbs, Red Cell started as a part North Korea's Intelligence service. However it is now a rogue faction..., they make Alkida look like choir boys... they infiltrate their target buy ether planting a mole or buying someone off... even kidnapping and killing children is not beneath them...

Agent Gibbs eyes widened as thought over what Miss Jones told them "Are you saying what I think your saying!"

Miss Jones giving Agent Gibbs a sideways glance Miss Jones said "I asked one question of Ziva not that long ago..."

Director Leon Vance asked, "What was the question?" with a raised eyebrow

Turning to face the Director Miss Jones stated "What are the odds of a random leak concerning an ongoing mission from Mossad HQ."

Director Vance stated what they were all thinking "Never happen..., not without help...!"

Miss Jones said grimly "Those were my conclusions as well!"

Agent Anthony DiNozzo exclaimed "Someone within Mossad..., is a traitor?"

Miss Jones said "When I asked Ziva who had the most to gain the one name she offered up was Mossad Officer Amit Hadar"

Agent Gibbs asked "What about "Red Cell?""

Miss Jones told Gibbs "You let me worry about Red Cell!"

Agent Gibbs asked "And NCIS?"

Miss Jones "You need worry about Mossad..., I have asked an old friend to get some feet on the ground and keep an eye on Mr. Hadar until you arrive!"

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs asked, "You already have assets in-country!"

Walking through the bullpen "Sharon we must leave" Said Miss Jones.

Sharon turned to Ziva and stated "I will be there in a moment Miss Jones!" Handing Ziva an envelope Sharon told Ziva "Take this Letter..., but you are not to open it until you are together with Gibbs... Alone!"

Miss Jones headed back to the elevator saying "Very Well!"

Ziva looks at Sharon not quite sure what to make of her request but she took the envelope regardless asking "Why?"

Sharon slid the envelope into Ziva's pocket saying "Do as I ask."

Begrudgingly Ziva said "Alright!"

Sharon told her "Ziva, don't worry about "Red Cell" Miss Jones and I can handle them!"

Ziva stated "But I want to get to the bottom of this!"

Sharon looked at Ziva saying "You're not a cold blooded killer, not anymore..., you have a life here, and a good one from what I have seen."

Ziva said softly "But I want justice!"

Sharon looked at her mother telling her "No Ziva..., you want vengeance!"

Ziva stood frozen in her tracks replying "For someone so young, you have exceptional wisdom"

Looking at Tony out of the corner of her eye Sharon said "Ziva, tell him how you feel..."

Trying to hide the rising flush in her face Ziva said curtly "I don't know what you mean!"

Sharon told Ziva in a soft whisper "Tell Tony that you love him..., you do love him don't you?"

The normally composed Ziva turns scarlet

Ziva tells her "Thank you Sharon!"

Sharon replies "Do svidaniya Ziva!"

Tony starts walking over, and starts babbling like he always does! Ziva lightly grabs Anthony's chin Kisses him passionately then Whispers in his ear "Do svidaniya my b'sheirt"! Then Ziva saunters away!

Tony is left standing there with a glazed look on his face!

Sharon lightly slaps Tony to shake him out is trance saying "Tony that must have been one hell of a kiss!"

Agent Anthony DiNozzo looks at Sharon remembering how quickly she had him in a death grip saying "Don't hurt me!" Sharon looked at him stating, "Tony she will need your love and your strength!"

Agent DiNozzo said "Ziva is the strongest women I know!" Tony chases after Sharon yelling "Why, why does she need my strength and my love"

Sharon turns on her heals telling Tony "Tony, she is no longer the Ziva you knew that person died in Somalia... she suffers flashbacks so intensively that she feels pain... she relived her torture!"

An expression of pure rage comes over Tony's face when he hears Sharon's words Sharon tells him "Tony, all her captures are dead..., use that rage as motivation to help her."

Sharon turns and walks away to where Miss Jones awaits saying "Hurt her Tony..., I will find you"

In The Elevator heading down to the lobby of NCIS Miss Jones turns to her protégé asking"Sharon.., what are you up to?"

Sharon grinning from ear to ear says "Nikita..., I don't know what you are talking about"

Miss Jones using a sarcastic tone says "I see"

Sharon told Miss Jones "She is my mother..., Nikita I want her to be happy!

Miss Jones said "Uh-huh, you would not lie to me would you... For now we must go back to the plane and prep for the mission to Tel Aviv"


	6. Truth

**The home of Leroy Jethro Gibbs** in **the living room** both Ziva and Gibbs sit on the sofa, reaching into her bag **Ziva pulls out the envilope telling Gibbs, "Sharon said I was not to read this letter until I was alone..., with you."**

**Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ziva's comments saying, "Open the letter Ziva..., let's see what it says!"**

**On the envelope are the written the names "L.J. Gibbs & Ziva David"**

The letter itself reads

Miss Ziva David & Mr. L.J. Gibbs

Although the both of you know me as Sharon I am in fact your long lost daughter Ziva I know you told me you could not and would not abandon your search for me, but that's exactly what I must ask of you! If you do not, Row 10, Plot 15 awaits me!

Know that you have a grand daughter named Tali she is my heart, Section One is no place to raze a child! Though it breaks my heart to give her up I need to ask the both of you raze her for me! She should know all the joys life has to offer! Her fathers name is Angelo Lucasi, he is my partner and Miss Jones second bodyguard he was a member of the carabinieri G.I.S. Gruppo Intervento Speciale!

Tali has French Citizenship because she was born in Miss Jones **estate in France**

Angelo Lucasi is a Good Man

Mom, if papa still lives don't be too hard on him.

Dad, I would have loved to gone out to the range with you, one sniper pitted against the other it would have been fun!

When Tali turns18 give her the enclosed cell phone from the **bassinet **it has a dedicated number that will reach me where ever I am if I still live I will come and answer any questions she may have! Until then I must remain in the shadows an ever watchful guardian angel!

P.S. Mom, Just incase your thinking of using the phone yourself to try and trace the number once the number is dialed once, the line will go dead..., It's a burn phone."

(Only Good For One Use)

I am sorry for the deception..., I wish I could have told you who I was on the plane Mom but orders are orders

Again do not try to find me do not contact me.

**Your loving daughter**

Sarah David Gibbs

**Ziva brakes down and starts to sob uncontrollably, Screaming the names (Sharon, Sarah) feeling as though someone ripped her heart out from her chest. Gibbs being who he is takes her in his arms and comforts her thinking to himself; **"_Why didn't you tell me Ziva?"_

**Theirs a knock at the door Jethro states "I will be right back Ziva, are you going to be OK?"**

**With mascara running down her face Ziva begins wiping away her tears saying "yes!" **

**Gibbs opens the door to see Miss Jones holding a baby bassinet!**

**Ziva out of pure frustration blurts out Miss Jones wait, please take me to her!**

**Miss Jones "Ziva do you know what you are asking of me, it would mean never seeing Tali grow up, never seeing her first kiss!"**

**Jethro "I don't understand!"**

**Miss Jones "The organization I work for does not exist..., we recruit people by staging there deaths and or executions..., that way no one comes looking for them..., Sarah was sent on a suicide mission by Kidon to kill me she was not expected to survive Gibbs"**

**Jethro looked at the Woman he knows only as Miss Jones stating"You don't work for MI6..., do you."**

**Miss Jones "No, It is safer that you not know the name of the organization Mr. Gibbs..., people may come after we are gone asking questions..."**

**In her earpeace Miss Jones hears Sharon telling saying "Nikita give my mother the radio**..., **I need to talk to her!" **

**Miss Jones looks at Ziva saying "Ziva, Sharon would like to speak to you, take this head set"**

**Putting on the headset Ziva takes the head set Ziva hears her daughter's voice for the first time since she was 6.**

**Sharon tells Ziva "Mama, for you I became an angel with one wing dipped in blood, the other razed to heaven!"**

**Ziva's vioce begain to brake as she said "But I don't want to loose you..., not again please..."**

**Sharon told Ziva "Mom, you won't loose me again, I will always know where you are here in D.C. I will always be close..."**

**Ziva replied "I've missed so much of your life!"**

**In a soft comforting voice Sharon told Ziva "I want you to remember the women from the plane..., the one that held you while you slept and kept you safe ..., that held you through your flashbacks and kept you safe"**

**Stunned by Sharon's statement Ziva said "I –I thought that was a dream!"**

**Sharon told Ziva "You have a second chance with Tali!"**

**Ziva sheds a tear saying "I will cherish it..., always!"**

**Miss Jones tells Gibbs "Ziva's recovery is far from over!" **

**Jethro "Flashbacks"**

**Miss Jones tells Gibbs "They were bad Agent Gibbs" Miss Jones hands the bassinet to Gibbs saying "I am Tali's Godmother, take good care of her..., If you don't I will find you!"**

**At hearing that statement, the normally calm and iron willed Gibbs feels a chill run down his spine, and his blood run cold as he said "I believe you Miss Jones; we will take care of her you have my word!"**

**Smiling Miss Jones said "Marines keep their word don't they Gibbs"**

**Gibbs said "Yes, we do!"**

**Miss Jones walks away into the darkness from wince she came!**

**Ziva sitting quietly in a moment of reflection and contemplation states "Gibbs, I want to become a U.S. Citizen!"**

**Jethro "We can start the process tomorrow!" **

**One month later in section one Sharon stands on the very spot that Miss Jones stood when she took over Operations years before looking out from the peach overlooking the common area! Standing beside her is Miss Jones Sharon sighs asking "Nikita, does it ever get any easier!"**

**Miss Jones asks Sharon "Missing the ones you love?"**

**Sharon said hesatantly "Yes"**

**Miss Jones told Sharon "No, not really"**


End file.
